My Little Pony: Equestria Ball Super
by Magnetron997
Summary: Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas se pierden en otro mundo por un experimento de Sci-Twi, ahí se las arreglaran para convivir con los nuevos habitantes de ese nuevo mundo, donde vivirán nuevas aventuras increíbles, después de su experiencia en el campamento Everfree. Este Fanfic esta basado en MLP Equestria Girls, ademas de que combina las historias del anime y manga de DBS.
1. Capitulo 1: ¡Un Nuevo Mundo!

Capitulo 1: ¡Un Peligroso Accidente! ¡Un Nuevo Universo!

Algunas semanas después de los estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot viajaran al campamento Everfree, había una gran tranquilidad dentro de la escuela, los estudiantes iban y venían por las aulas para tomar sus respectivas clases, hablando sobre la feria de ciencias que se celebran dentro de unos días en los pasillos estaba una niña de cabello rosado con una gran sonrisa saludando a los que eran y luego ella vería a una de sus mejores amigas, que era una chica de la misma edad con el pelo de arco iris.

-Hola Pinkie Pie-. Dijo la chica con el pelo de arco iris.

-Hola Rainbow Dash-. Respondió ella.

-Twilight quiere vernos en su casa después de la escuela, ella dice que es muy importante-. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-De acuerdo, pronto estaré allí-. Respondió Pinkie.

Las clases continuarán normalmente ese mismo día hasta que terminaron, Pinkie Pie dejó la escuela y se decidió a la casa de Sci-Twi por ese asunto tan importante, cuando llegó, se sorprendió de ver a todas sus amigas cuyos nombres son Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack que estaban reunidas en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Dónde está Twilight? Ya estamos aquí, así que ella debería abrirnos-. Dijo Applejack cuando tocó la puerta, en ese momento, todos recibieron un mensaje en sus teléfonos móviles que debían ir al jardín de la casa porque ella y Sunset Shimmer tenía algo que mostrarles, cuando todas llegaron, vieron un espejo del tamaño de una puerta conectada a varios cables a una mesa con un teclado.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-. Dice Rarity de forma sorprendida.

-Esto es lo que nos hará ganar la feria de ciencias-. Dijo Sunset Shimmer mientras ella salía de la casa.

-¿Esperen esperen, es por eso que no nos han hablado y hemos notado cansada en los últimos días?-. Dijo Applejack.

-Sí, pero créeme, valdrá la pena-. Respondió Sunset.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Dijo Fluttershy.

-Esta es una máquina dimensional-. Dijo Sci-Twi impactando a todas.

-No fue fácil, tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a la Princesa Twilight para hacer funcionar esta máquina, creemos que puede llevarnos a un mundo diferente al nuestro, la Twilight nos dijo que debe tener un equilibrio en la magia que vamos a usar para activar la máquina o podríamos ser absorbidos por el portal-. Dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Magia?- Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, utilizamos nuestra magia, podemos generar suficiente energía para activar la máquina, queremos probarlo antes de presentarlo el próximo lunes en la feria de ciencias, no queremos que falle.- Dijo Sci-Twi.

-Está bien, quiero intentarlo.- Dijo Applejack, ajustándose su sombrero.

-Mmmm, no creo que sea una buena idea-. Dijo Fluttershy con algo de nervios.

-Vamos, Fluttershy, ¿no crees que es divertido saber qué va a pasar?-. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-A mi parece muy divertido-. Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Entonces, ¿qué dicen? ¿aceptan?-. Pregunta Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Adelante!-. Dijeron todas menos Fluttershy quien aun tenia dudas.

Luego todas se pararon frente a la máquina y se tomaron las manos, luego cerraron los ojos y las piedras de sus collares brillaban con intensidad, una vez el brillo de los collares llego hasta el máximo, emanaron rayos mágicos que se dirigían al espejo, luego se abrió un portal del mismo tamaño como el espejo, las siete chicas se verían inquietas, pero Fluttershy comenzó a asustarse y terminó dándole más magia al portal, rompiendo el equilibrio que debían tener para que el portal no se saliera de control, todas ellas inmediatamente dejarían de darle magia al portal que comenzaría a expandirse, las chicas tenían miedo de ver esto y Sci-Twi intentaría cerrar el portal, pero cuando se acercó demasiado al portal, la gran fuerza de este terminó arrastrándola al interior, Sunset Shimmer, temiendo que su amiga se encontrara en peligro, correría a toda velocidad hacia el portal, entrando en el.

-¡Espera, Sunset!-. Gritó Rainbow mientras veía como su amiga iba detrás de Sci-Twi.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-. Preguntó Rarity muy asustada.

-¡Vamos a ayudarlas!-. dijo Rainbow corriendo hacia el portal -¡Vamos, no sean cobardes y entren conmigo-. Dijo por última vez y entró en el portal.

-¡Rainbow no sabes que...! -¡Debo ir por ella!-. respondió Applejack y también entró en el portal.

"¡Esto será divertido y aterrador!-. Exclamó Pinkie Pie.

-No creo que sea un buena...-. Antes de que Rarity pudiera terminar la oración, Pinkie la tomaba del brazo y corrieron hacia el portal mientras ella gritaba del terror.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿qué voy a hacer ahora?!- se preguntaba Fluttershy muy nerviosa mirando para todos, con la esperanza de ver a alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

-¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué pasó?!-. Dijo Spike quién todo el tiempo había estado dentro de la casa comiendo, pero debido a todo el alboroto que estaba pasando, habia decido salir para saber que pasaba

-¡Spike! Me alegro de verte, no la voy a ir sola-. Exclamó Fluttershy.

-¡¿Como?!- Dijo Spike bastante confundido, luego Fluttershy lo levantaría en sus brazos.

-¿Estás listo Spike?".

-¡¿Que, para que?!".

-¡Aquí vamos!-. Dijo Fluttershy, corriendo hacia el portal.

"¡Espera, noooooo!-. Gritó Spike, pero no terminaría de hablar, porque el y Fluttershy entrarían al portal.

* * *

_***Varias Horas Después***_

-Fluttershy...Fluttershy...¡FLUTTERSHY!-. Gritó Rainbow, haciendo que Fluttershy y Spike se despertarían repentinamente, ella vería a todos sus amigas que estaban bien y sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Que Paso?-. Dijo Fluttershy algo desorientada.

-Entramos en otro mundo, bueno eso creo-. Dijo Rainbow.

-No entiendo, la cantidad de magia que usamos fue correcta, no debería haber sido inestable-. Dijo Sci-Twilight, muy sorprendida tratando de imaginar que fue lo que falló.

-Amm, creo que eso es mi culpa-. Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Preguntó Sunset Shimmer.

-Cuando el portal comenzó a abrirse, tuve miedo y creo que le di mucha magia al portal-.

-Vaya, buen trabajo Fluttershy-. Dijo Rainbow sarcásticamente haciendo que Fluttershy se sintiera mal.

-¡Oye! No la culpes por tener miedo, tu también sentiste miedo, pude darme cuenta cuando estábamos tomada de las manos-. Respondió Sunset un poco molesta.

-De acuerdo, perdóname Fluttershy, pero para empezar, ¿dónde estamos?-. Preguntó Rainbow mirando alrededor.

-Chicas, miren aquí- Dijo Rarity haciendo que todas se acercaran a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un barco.

-Al menos sabemos dónde...-. Antes de que Sunset pueda terminar de hablar, una música de fiesta las interrumpiría a todas.

Inmediatamente, las siete niñas y el perro corrieron hacia la parte delantera del barco donde verían un grupo de personas charlando entre ellos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-. Pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Es una fiesta!-. Exclamo Pinkie muy emocionada.

-Pinkie tiene razón, creo que es una fiesta de cumpleaños-. Comentó Applejack.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que es una fiesta de cumpleaños?-. Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Por el listón en esa mesa que dice *_Feliz Cumpleaños Bulma*-._ Respondió Applejack señalando hacia delante.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es *Bulma*?-. Preguntó Spike confundido.

-No sabremos las respuestas hasta preguntar dónde estamos-. Dijo Sci-Twi.

Justo cuando Sci-Twi estaba a punto de ir a hablar con las personas que estaban conversando, una pelota de fútbol se chocaría contra ella, derribandola, el resto de sus amigas se sorprendieron de esto, aunque después de unos segundos trataban de contener la risa, provocando un poco de molestia en Sci-Twi.

-Ups, perdóneme-. Dijo un niño de sudadera amarilla, pantalones azules, y zapatos amarillos, ademas de que su cabello tenia una forma extraña y su color era morado.

-¡Ouch! ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado niño!-. Dijo Sci-Twi un poco molesta y poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento, pero es que mi amigo me dijo que no podría patear la pelota más fuerte que el-. dijo el pequeño niño.

-¡Eso no es cierto Trunks!-. Dijo otro niño cuyo cabello tenia una forma similar a la de una estrella de color negro con una vestidura un poco mas extraña.

-¡No seas cobarde Goten, tu me dijiste que pateara la pelota mas fuerte que tu!-. Dijo Trunks molesto.

-¡No es cierto!-. Respondió Goten también molesto.

-Bueno, bueno, como haya sido, deben tener más cuidado, pueden lastimar a alguien-. Comento Sci-Twi devolviendole la pelota a Trunks.

-Le pido disculpas-. Respondió Trunks.

-No son necesarias, solo tengan más cuidado-. Respondió Sci-Twi quien sonreía.

-Ah, ¿disculpe?-. Dijo Goten.

-Si-. Respondió Applejack.

-¿Ustedes son amigas de la señora Bulma?-. Preguntó Goten.

-¿Eh?...¡claro! ¡Por supuesto que lo somos!-. Respondió Rainbow Dash entre risas nerviosas.

Applejack se confundió por esa respuesta, -Pero eso no es cier...-.

-¡Cállate!-. Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Oye!-. Respondió Applejack frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno...no recuerdo que mi mamá haya hablado de ustedes alguna vez-. Dijo Trunks un poco confundido.

Esa respuesta del pequeño había llenado de pánico a las chicas y a Spike porque no se esperaran esa respuesta por parte de Trunks.

-Tal vez si van con mi mamá me cuente sobre ustedes-. Dijo Trunks entusiasmado.

-¡Eeehh! Creo que mejor primero queremos explorar un poco el barco, después hablamos con tu mamá-. Respondió Sci-Twi un poco nerviosa.

-Pero es que...-. En ese momento Sci-Twi tocaría el hombro de Trunks quien dejaría de hablar.

-¿Podrías evitar decirle a Bulma que estamos aquí?-. Preguntó Sci-Twi con una mirada feliz.

Trunks miraría la mano de Sci-Twi que tocaba su hombro e inmediatamente comenzaría a ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse, -Aaahh...esta bien-. Respondió el.

-Gracias- Dijo Sci-Twi caminando con el resto de sus amigas.

-Eso estuvo cerca-. Dijo Sunset aliviada.

-Ese niño parecía agradable-. Comentó Sci-Twi.

-¿Te diste cuenta que le gustaste mucho, Twilight?-. Dijo Rainbow Dash burlonamente.

-No digas tonterías-. Respondió Sci-Twi molesta.

-Uuuuyyyy, no sabia que te gustaban los chicos mas jóvenes que tu, Twilight-. Comentó Pinkie entusiasmada.

-¡Por favor Pinkie, no digas cosas sin sentido!-. Respondió Sci-Twi avergonzada.

-Oh querida, eres muy hermosa, no debes sentirte mal por algo así-. Dijo Rarity con el mismo tono burlón.

-¡Tu también Rarity!-. Exclamó Sci-Twi aun mas molesta.

Mientras las siete chicas caminan por el barco, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash prestaron atención a un delicioso olor muy cerca, de inmediato las dos se dieron cuenta de que habían varios puestos de comida.

-¡Miren, comida!-. Dijo Pinkie muy entusiasmada.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos saber dónde estamos-. Comentó Sunset.

-Ah vamos, no he comido nada desde que salimos de la escuela-. Dijo Pinkie tocándose la panza.

-Bueno, si tengo hambre, así que iré a comer algo-. Dijo Rainbow dándose la vuelta al punto de correr, pero en ese momento se chocaría con la espalda de otra persona y caería al suelo.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto Sunset agachándose y ver si su amiga estaba bien.

-¡Ooouuucchhh!...¡oiga debería tener mas cuidado!- Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando hacia enfrente.

En ese momento las siete chicas se dieron cuenta del extraño aspecto de la persona que estaba delante de ellas, era un humanoide de alta estatura de piel morada con apariencia de gato, orejas puntiagudas y vestimenta egipcia, el estaba acompañado por otro hombre de estatura un poco mayor a la suya, era de piel azul clara con cabello blanco puntiagudo con vestidura igual de extraña además de tener un bastón en su mano derecha.

-Ummm...sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi espalda-. Dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta.

Sunset Shimmer por alguna extraña razón, sintió algo raro al estar cerca de ese hombre, era una sensación de terror e intriga sobre ese sujeto, pero guardó la calma.

-Eh, disculpe a mi amiga señor, a veces suele correr sin fijarse quien está en su camino-. Dijo Sunset.

El gato humanoide mantenía una mirada fría y sin expresiones, -Entonces ella de tener mas cuidado-. Dijo el.

-¡Tú eres quien debería fijarse, hace unos segundos no estabas ahí!-. Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-Vaya que irrespetuosa eres...te exijo que me pidas una disculpa-. Dijo el humanoide colocando sus brazos en la espalda con voz tranquila.

-Por supuesto que se la dará, vamos Rainbow Dash, dale una disculpa al señor-. Dijo Sunset.

-¡Agh!...lo lamento...señor-. Dijo Rainbow Dash frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada.

-No eres sincera conmigo, puedo ver tu frustración-. Dijo el hombre bajando los brazos de su espalda.

-¡Aaahh! Le pido disculpas en su lugar-. Dijo Sunset muy nerviosa.

-No te metas, como ella no me pido disculpas sinceras, la tendré que destruir...-.

-Señor Bills, no hemos venido para eso-. Dijo el hombre que acompañaba al gato humanoide, cuyo nombre fue revelado como Bills.

-...Es verdad, oigan ustedes niñas-. Dijo Bills.

-Ah, ¿si...ah...Señor Bills?-. Respondió Sunset.

-¿De casualidad no conocen a un sujeto llamado Vegeta? Lo estoy buscando-. Comentó Bills.

-¿Vegeta?...Amm, no...no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre-. Respondió Sunset.

-...Que lastima, vayámonos a otra parte Whis-. Dijo Bills caminando junto con el otro hombre de ese lugar.

-Ese señor da miedo-. Dijo Fluttershy.

-Puede ser, pero aun así no es nuestro problema-. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Concéntrense chicas, debemos averiguar qué clase de mundo raro es este-. Dijo Sunset.

Ellas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parte de enfrente del barco, presenciando distintos puestos que tenían de comida, Pinkie y Rainbow no resistieron la intensa hambre que tuvieron y corrieron a los puestos, comieron hasta quedar satisfechas, pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales Sunset y Sci-Twi estuvieron sentadas en una de las mesas con expresiones aburridas, el hambre también llegó a ellas y decidieron comer algo, ahora solo quedaban platos con restos de comida en su mesa, Sci-Twi revisaba su teléfono tratando de ver si tenía conexión, sin ningún éxito.

-Pfff, que ridículo...no puedo acceder a Internet ni nada-. Dijo Sci-Twi con cara aburrida.

-Es otro mundo, no creo que nuestros teléfonos funcionen aquí, ni siquiera sabemos si existe el internet-. Respondió Sunset.

-Lo que sigo sin creer es la gran cantidad de comida pueden consumir esas dos-. Dijo Sci-Twi señalando a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow Dash en las barras de comida con varios platos en las manos.

-Mmmm, realmente creo que deberías relajarnos un poco-. Dijo Sunset.

-No me había fijado, pero ¿dónde están Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike?-. Preguntó Sci-Twi mirando alrededor.

-Applejack y Rarity fueron a un juego de Bingo cerca de aquí, Fluttershy fue al baño, y Spike debe estar jugando por ahí-. Respondió Sunset.

-...Quiero hacerte una pregunta Sunset-. Comento Si-Twi.

-¿Si?-. Dijo Sunset un poco confundida.

-Es sobre ese gato morado que nos topamos hace rato, parece como si supieras quien es-. Dijo Sci-Twi.

-En realidad no se quien es, su apariencia me parece conocida pero sinceramente no se quien es-. Respondió Sunset.

-Oh, creía que sabías quién era, perdón-. Dijo Sci-Twi un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes-. Dijo Sunset sonriendole a su amiga.

En ese momento Pinkie se acercó a ellas con un plato de comida, -¡Oigan! ¿ya probaron el pudin?-. Preguntó Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-No tengo ganas de comer, ya estoy llena-. Respondió Sci-Twi.

-Yo tampoco quiero- Comentó Sunset.

-Ni se esfuercen, un tal 'Malin Boo' o algo así se llevó todo los platos de pudin que quedaban-. Dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose con su plato de comida a la mesa.

-Miren chicas, es ese gato morado, ah...¡oh claro! ¡el Señor Bills!-. Dijo Pinkie emocionada señalando hacia enfrente, el hombre y su compañero se acercaron hacia una extraña criatura de color rosa quien estaba comiendo algo.

-Hola amigo, te importaría compartirme uno de tus pudines- Dijo Bills amablemente.

-Que sean 2 por favor-. Dijo Whis.

-...-. El ser rosa los ignoraba y seguía comiendo pudín.

-Solo quiero me des uno-. Dijo Bills.

-Pero eso no es justo señor Bills-. Comentó Whis.

-¡Tu ya comiste no seas tragón!-. Dijo Bills, después se dio cuenta de que el ser rosa lo seguía ignorando. -Eh, ¡por favor dámelo!-.

-¡No! todos son míos!-. Dijo el ser rosado.

-¡Pe-pero si tu ya tienes muchos!- Exclamó Bills, segundos después el ser rosa comenzó a lamer todos los pudines provocando una cara de impresión en Bills.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí?- Preguntó Sunset.

-El Señor Bills esta discutiendo con ese gordito-. Comento Pinkie.

-Parece serio-. Dijo Sci-Twi.

-Hola, ¿nos perdimos de algo?-. Dijo Applejack caminando con Rarity Y Fluttershy quien tenía a Spike en sus brazos, acercándose hacia ellas.

-El Señor Bills está hablando con ese señor rosa-. Dijo Sunset.

-Ja, su color se parece al de Pinkie Pie-. Dijo Rarity entre risas.

-¡Oye!-. Dijo Pinkie un poco molesta.

Bills y el ser rosado comenzaron a forcejear con el plato de púdines.

-¡Dame uno!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Que me des uno!-.

-¡NO!-.

-¡DAME UNO GORDO TONTO!...¡AAAHHH!-. Gritó Bills segundos después de que el ser rosa se comiera todos los púdines.

-Oh no, creo que esto no está bien-. Dijo Sunset poniéndose nerviosa.

-¡Me dijiste gordo, te convertiré en chocolate y te devorare!-. Exclamó el ser rosado.

-Eh...¡no es cierto solo me descuide un segundo!-. Dijo un hombre de cabello negro en forma de punta quien se dirigía hacia los 2 sujetos.

-Ahora si estoy...¡MOLESTOOOOOO!-. Gritó Bills desatando un intenso poder que causo que todas las chicas lo vieran asustadas.

El ser rosado observaba a Bills con una mirada furiosa y fue corriendo hacia él para atacarlo, pero Bills extendería su mano y una fuerte ráfaga de viento empujaría al ser rosado fuera del barco, cayendo al océano, esto dejaría impactados a todos los presentes en la fiesta incluyendo a las 7 chicas quienes no podían creer la extraordinaria fuerza que tenía Bills.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-. Exclamó Sunset impresionada.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-. Dijo Pinkie.

-¡Señor Bills por favor deténgase!-. Gritó el mismo hombre con el cabello en forma de punta tratando de calmar la ira de Bills.

Entonces un hombre de piel verde con capa, una joven mujer rubia y un hombre calvo con 3 ojos volaron hacia Bills con la intención de detenerlo, Bills tomo unos palillos chinos que se encontraban en una mesa y espero que la mujer rubia llegara hasta él, cuando la mujer estaba a punto de atacar a Bills, el desaparecería al instante y reaparecería detrás de ella asestándole un golpe con su mano en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, después tiraría al hombre de 3 ojos usando los palillos chinos junto un pequeño empujón, el hombre de piel verde le arrojó una patada a Bills pero la detuvo con una sola mano, después le dio 2 toques al hombre de piel verde con los palillos chinos y lo dejó inconsciente mientras aun seguía de pie, todos los invitados estaban aterrados con lo que estaban viendo, mientras que Rainbow Dash comenzó a pensar cosas locas.

-¡Voy a detener a ese loco!-. dijo ella bastante confiada.

-¡¿Hablas enserio?! ¡Esos señores no le hicieron nada, nosotras tampoco podremos!-. Dijo Sunset muy nerviosa.

Pero Rainbow no hizo caso de estas advertencias y se transformó en su super forma que ella y sus amigas habían realizado en el campamento Everfree hace bastante tiempo y se acercó a Bills.

-¡Oye tu! ¡basta de esto!-. Exclamó Rainbow, haciendo que Bills volteara a mirarla.

-...Eres tu-. Comentó Bills quien no estaba nada sorprendido.

-¿Uh? ¿¡quien esa niña!?...¡maldición! ¡la va a hacer pedazos!-. Dijo el hombre de cabello puntiagudo muy desconcertado.

-Vengo a detener esto gato raro!-. Dijo Rainbow.

-A pesar de que viste mi poder, sigues siendo una niña muy irrespetuosa, quizás debo darte una lección-. Dijo Bills.

-¡Ja! veamos si puedes!-. Dijo Rainbow volando hacia Bills a máxima velocidad con el puño derecho levantado.

Bills detuvo el puñetazo de Rainbow fácilmente utilizando sólo su dedo índice, la chica se quedaría sorprendida por eso pero no dejaría de atacar, comenzó a lanzar un ataque consecutivo de puñetazos aprovechándose de su super velocidad, pero todo eso sería inútil contra Bills, quien detenía todos los golpes de Rainbow usando su dedo, además de no demostrar ningún signo de cansancio mientras que Rainbow comenzó a sentir un poco de agotamiento.

-¡Rainbow no le hizo nada a Bills!-. Exclamó Applejack sorprendida.

-¡Basta Rainbow Dash!-. Gritó Fluttershy muy asustada.

Bills seguía deteniendo los golpes de Rainbow sin ningún problema, haciendo que Dash volará detrás del hombre para golpearlo pero sorprendentemente el se daría la vuelta a una velocidad aún mayor que Rainbow y detuvo su puñetazo una vez más.

-¡¿Como?!-. Dijo Dash impresionada.

-Para ser una mortal que no tiene ki, debo reconocer que eres muy veloz niña, pero eso no será suficiente-. Entonces Bills le daría un leve golpe en el cuello a Rainbow haciendo que perdiera su transformación y cayera al suelo casi sin fuerzas.

-¡Rainbow Dash!-. Exclamó Fluttershy muy asustada.

-¡Le ganó a Rainbow Dash!-. Dijo Rarity impresionada.

Bills observó a Rainbow mientras ella gemía de dolor en suelo, -No mostrarme el debido respeto es una ofensa muy grave para mi, así que te destruiré-. Dijo Bills extendiendo su mano.

-¡No lo haga Señor Bills!-. Exclamó Sunset muy alterada.

Fluttershy quien observaba todo con impotencia, se sentía culpable porque por su timidez habian terminado en este extraño mundo, y ahora su mejor amiga estaba a punto de morir sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, pero un sentimiento empezó a surgir en ella, era un sentimiento de furia incontrolable al ver como un ser querido como lo era un amigo, estaba en un problema crítico como estar a punto de morir, algo más empezaba a fluir de su interior, y eso era...poder.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!-. Gritó Fluttershy corriendo hacia Bills a una velocidad muy inusual.

-¡Fluttershy espera!-. Exclamó Rarity.

Bills tenía su atención en Rainbow Dash dispuesto a terminar con esta pelea, -Haka...-. en ese momento Fluttershy conectaría exitosamente un golpe en el rostro de Bills evitando que destruyera a Rainbow, Bills se quedaría sorprendido porque era la primera vez que alguien conseguía golpearlo, el resto de las Mane 7 y el hombre con pelo puntiagudo se quedarían impactados al ver como Fluttershy había podido golpear a Bills, incluso el acompañante de Bill, Whis, se mostró ligeramente sorprendido de lo que vió.

-¡WOW!-. Dijo Applejack.

-¡Ah!...¡ah!...esa mocosa pudo...golpear al mismísimo dios de la destrucción!-. Tartamudeó el hombre de pelo puntiagudo, mientras que esas últimas palabras se quedarían grabadas en la mente de Sunset.

-¿Dios de la destrucción?-. Dijo Sunset confundida.

-Yo también lo escuche-. Comentó Applejack.

Mientras que Sci-Twi al ver al hombre con pelo puntiagudo, comenzó a hacerse una idea de quién era, -¿Bills no dijo que buscaba a alguien que se llamaba Vegeta?-. Pregunto Sci-Twi.

-...Es verdad, parece que ese señor es el único que sabe quien és Bills-. Dijo Rarity entendiendo todo.

El dios de la destrucción tomaría la mano de Fluttershy y la apartaría lentamente de su rostro con una mirada molesta, -Eso me dolió-. segundos después extendería sus dos dedos y dejaría inconsciente a Fluttershy tocando su frente, mientras que Rainbow observaba impotente lo que pasaba, cuando Bills iba a destruir también a Fluttershy, un joven de cabello negro muy similar al de Vegeta aparecería para atacar a Bills, el dios de la destrucción detuvo el golpe del joven y lo derribó con una patada al rostro.

-¡Supongo que ya no importa!-. Dijo Vegeta con el ceño fruncido mientras el color de su cabello cambiaba a un color dorado mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura del mismo color.

-¡Impresionante!- Exclamó Sci-Twi.

Vegeta comenzó a atacar a Bills, pero él al igual que con todos los demás, detenía muy fácilmente los golpes que Vegeta arrojaba, el hombre se alejo unos metros de Bills y comenzó a arrojar unas extrañas bolas de energía las cuales eran desviadas por el dios de la destrucción fácilmente, Bills voló detrás de Vegeta y lo derribó con un leve puñetazo en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo del barco, Sunset y Applejack fueron a ayudar tanto a Fluttershy como a Rainbow Dash con sus heridas que les provocó los golpes de Bills, en ese momento aparecieron Goten y Trunks para intervenir como el resto de sus amigos.

-¡Fuuuu...sion...HA!-. Gritaron ambos haciendo una serie de pasos extraños, terminando uniendo sus dedos, provocando fuerte resplandor, el resultado sería una persona completamente nueva con una apariencia similar a la de los 2 niños.

-¡Perfecto!...¡Ahora el gran Gotenks acabará contigo!- Dijo el niño con la voz de Goten y Trunks mezcladas, revelando que su nombre era Gotenks, y su cabello cambiaría de color a un dorado brillante como lo hizo vegeta volando hacia Bills.

-...Deténganse...jamás podrán vencerlo-. Dijo Vegeta en el suelo con voz débil.

Bills como siempre, esquivaba los golpes veloces y potentes que Gotenks lanzaba con suma facilidad, -Me das vergüenza por hacer berrinche por un simple pudin-. Dijo Gotenks burlonamente.

-¿Un simple pudin dices? eso es porque ustedes están acostumbrados a comerlo, ¡PERO YO NO LO HE PROBADO!...¡PUDIIIIIN!..¡HASTA EL NOMBRE SUENA DE ALGO CREMOSO...Y DELICIOSO!-. Gritaba Bills acercándose a Gotenks con una mirada furiosa.

-¡AH!...¡cállate tonto y prepárate para ser derrotado!-. Exclamó Gotenks volando hacia Bills para atacarlo, pero el detendría el golpe y sostendría el brazo de Gotenks, posteriormente comenzaría a darle varios golpes al brazo del pequeño niño mientras éste sentía un gran dolor y ganas de llorar.

-¡Ay ay ay, duele duele duele!-. Gritaba Gotenks muy adolorido perdiendo su transformación, hasta que Bills finalmente lo soltó y el niño se disculpó mientras se chocaba contra el suelo, haciendo que la fusión se acabara abruptamente.

Vegeta estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse del suelo, -Yo sabía que era fuerte y poderoso...pero creo que lo subestime, ahora acabara con todos-. Decía Vegeta lamentándose porque no pudo hacer nada contra Bills.

-Ya no hay pudin, y el Super Saiyajin Dios no apareció...de modo que debo destruir la tierra-. Dijo Bills, apareciendo segundos después enfrente de Vegeta.

-¡Agh!...será un placer ser eliminado por Bills el dios de la destrucción-. Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa confiada y nerviosa.

-Vaya, eso fue muy halagador...ahora tendrás tu deseo-. Dijo Bills extendiendo su mano mientras Vegeta cerraba los ojos totalmente aterrorizado, pero en ese momento una mujer de pelo azul aparecería delante de ellos.

-¡Oye! ¡No me importa que seas un amigo de Vegeta, ¡estas arruinando mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 38!-. Exclamó la mujer.

-Ella debe ser la tal Bulma-. Dijo Sci-Twi.

-Tiene mucho valor-. Susurró Applejack.

Bulma le dio una bofetada a Bills sin recibir ningún daño, a lo que el dios de la destrucción respondio con un leve golpe en la nuca de Bulma, haciendo que se desmayara ante la mirada atónita de Vegeta.

-¡Ah!...¡ah!...¡Nadie...toca...a...mi...¡BULMAAAAAAAA!-. Gritó Vegeta volviéndose a transformar en esa forma extraña en donde su cabello cambiaba a un color dorado mientras destellos eléctricos y un aura del mismo color comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, a su vez el suelo comenzaría a temblar con fuerza acompañado de una intensa ráfaga de viento que se expandía por todas partes.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-. Dijo Sci-Twi impresionada mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-¡El tal Vegeta se enojo cuando le pegaron a esa señora, debe ser su esposa o algo así!-. Comentó Sunset, respondiendo también la pregunta de Sci-Twi, en estos momentos las Mane 7 y Spike observaban impresionados todo lo que Vegeta estaba ocasionalmente debido a su furia.

_Después de que las Mane 7 cayeran en un nuevo mundo extraño, acaban de conocer una entidad muy poderosa llamada Bills el dios de la destrucción, por el momento no son capaces de regresar a su mundo y han perdido atrapadas, sin embargo...uno de los habitantes de este mundo esta apunto de enfrentarse con Bills, ¿Cuál será el resultado de este enfrentamiento?_


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡El Super Saiyajin Dios!

**Capítulo 2: ¡El Super Saiyajin Dios Aparece!**

Vegeta expulsaba todo su poder transformado en esa apariencia extraña donde su cabello se teñía de color dorado, las Mane 7 observaban con impresión esta extraordinaria muestra de fuerza por parte de Vegeta, el aumentaba su poder a medida que su furia también lo hacía, después de ver como Bills el dios de la destrucción había golpeado a Bulma.

-¡PAGARAS INSECTO!-. Gritó Vegeta volando hacia Bills a toda velocidad, el dios de la destrucción comenzó a relajarse y le soltó un golpe a Vegeta en la cara, inesperadamente Vegeta no sufrió ningún daño y miró a Bills con una mirada furiosa para sorpresa del dios.

Vegeta le daría un puñetazo a Bills en el rostro haciéndole sangrar un poco, comenzaría a darle una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas al cuerpo de Bills a una gran velocidad, mientras que un grupo de personas además de las Mane 7, observaban asombrados lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Esto es increíble...creo que Vegeta finalmente está superando a Goku!-. Dijo un anciano con anteojos.

Vegeta siguió atacando a Bills con varios puñetazos, hasta darle una patada que lo mandaría hacia el cielo, aún aturdido por los golpes anteriores, -¡Aaahh...insecto, toma!-. Gritó Vegeta juntando sus manos, y expulsando un rayo de energía morado que cubriría el cuerpo de Bills causando una poderosa explosión energética que impresionaría a todos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-. Exclamó Rarity impresionada por lo que vió.

-Fue...como si hiciera magia con las manos-. Comentó Applejack.

-Al menos le ganó al gato morado ese-. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-...No, ¡miren ahí!-. Dijo Sunset señalando con su dedo hacia el cielo.

Todas se dieron cuenta de que Bills no había recibido ni un solo rasguño, incluso se encontraba muy tranquilo después de recibir todos esos golpes, mientras que Vegeta se encontraba sorprendido y asustado.

-_*Suspiro*_, Definitivamente no eres el Super Saiyajin Dios que creí, pero te felicito por ser el primero que me ha hecho usar el 3% de mi verdadero poder, ahora destruiré la tierra...¡Whis ven aquí!-. Dijo Bills llamando la atención de su asistente.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagas…tu solo destruyes todo!-. Exclamó Vegeta.

-Supéralo...todo se termino terrícola-. Dijo Bills extendiendo su dedo índice hacia la frente de Vegeta, dejándolo inconsciente sin esfuerzo, Vegeta perdería su transformación y caería al suelo lentamente mientras Bulma corría a socorrerlo.

-¡Vegeta!-. Dijo Bulma preocupada.

-¡WHIS...SI NO VIENES TE DESTRUIRÉ JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA!-. Gritaba Bills, muy enojado.

-Un segundo por favor, Señor Bills-. Dijo Whis quien estaba en uno de los puestos de comida, esperando a que el cocinero del puesto empacara la comida que Whis pidió, haciendo que Bills tuviera que esperar.

Las Mane 7 observaban impotentes sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, -Acabamos de llegar y vamos a morir-. Dijo Fluttershy, muy desanimada.

-¡No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya!-. Dijo Rainbow Dash frustrada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Ninguno de los que viven en este mundo le hicieron nada-. dijo Sci-Twi.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-. Preguntó Bulma mirando a las 7 chicas mientras ayudaba a Vegeta.

-Ah...Soy Twilight Sparkle, ellas son mis amigas-. Respondió ella.

-Su apariencia es extraña, no son de aquí-. Dijo un hombre de baja estatura con pelo negro, quien se acercó con el resto de invitados de la fiesta, incomodando a las Mane 7.

Sunset estaba nerviosa y no sabia que contestar, -...Bueno es que...somos de la ciudad de...amm, de...-.

-Espera Sunset...mejor debemos decirles la verdad para que confíen en nosotras-. Susurró Applejack.

-Tienes razón, ¡mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, ellas son mis amigas Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, su mascota Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, somos de otro mundo!-. Explicó Sunset, impresionando a todos los invitados.

-¡¿Vienen de otro mundo?!-. Exclamó el pequeño Trunks.

-¡No puede ser!-. Dijo Goten.

-¡Si eso es cierto, pruébenlo!-. Exclamó el hombre de piel verde quien no creía lo que Sunset dijo.

-Pues yo soy esa prueba-. Dijo Spike.

-¡Un perro que habla!-. Exclamó el joven de baja estatura.

-¡Tch! ¡Nada de eso importa ahora, Bills acabara con este planeta-. Dijo Vegeta tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¡Necesitamos un plan para salir de esto!-. Decía Applejack bastante nerviosa.

-¿El quiere algún postre delicioso verdad?-. Dijo Sunset con intriga.

-Pero ya se acabó el pudin, no hay nada que podamos darle-. Dijo Bulma aun preocupada.

-Es verdad...¡espera! ¿hay una cocina en el barco?-. Preguntó Sunset.

-La tiene, ¿por que?-. Respondió Bulma.

-Muy bien creo que tengo una idea, Pinkie Pie, tu sabes hacer pasteles deliciosos, ve a la cocina y prepararle uno al señor Bills, si podemos convencerle tal vez no destruya la tierra-. Explicó Sunset.

-¡En marcha!-. Exclamó Pinkie de forma feliz y corrió hacia el interior del barco.

Pero en ese momento Rarity miraría al cielo y vería a alguien, -Oh, ¿Quién es ese?-. entonces todos mirarían hacia el cielo y se darían cuenta de que había un hombre de cabello en forma de estrella y ropajes de color naranja.

-¿Y ese quien es?-. Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Es Goku-. Exclamo Bulma emocionada.

-¿¡Que...Kakaroto esta aquí!?-. Dijo Vegeta mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Goku?-. Dijo Sunset confundida.

-Es nuestro amigo-. Respondió Bulma.

-¡Maldita sea Kakaroto! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-. Preguntó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo saber como podemos derrotar al Señor Bills-. Dijo Goku descendiendo hacia el suelo del barco.

-¿Cómo?-. Preguntó el hombre de baja estatura.

-No te preocupes Krilin, creo saber como traer a ese llamado Súper Saiyajin Dios que el Señor Bills quiere-. Explicó Goku.

-¿Tu estas entendiendo algo?-. Susurró Sci-Twi a Sunset.

-Creo que hablan de un Súper Dios, bueno eso me parece-. Respondió Sunset.

-¿Y como harás eso?-. Preguntó Bulma.

-Se supone que en este barco están las Esferas Del Dragón, le pediremos a Shenlong que nos diga como traerlo-. Respondió Goku.

-¡¿Esferas Del Dragón, Shenlong, alguien puede explicarnos de que trata esto?!-. Dijo Rainbow Dash confundida y molesta, llamando la atención de Goku.

-¿Uh, y ustedes quienes son?-. Preguntó Goku.

-Estas mujeres vienen de otro mundo, pero eso no es el problema que tenemos-. Dijo Vegeta.

Goku no apartó la vista de las Mane 7 por unos segundos, pero decidió hablar con Bills que se encontraba aún en el cielo esperando a Whis con la comida.

-¡Señor Bills, si le traemos al Súper Saiyajin Dios!...¿No destruirá la tierra?-. Preguntó Goku.

-Hmmm...de acuerdo, pero que sea rápido-. Respondió Bills.

Bulma entro al barco y trajo un cofre donde dentro contenía 7 esferas extrañas de color naranja, con estrellas de color rojo las cuales serían colocadas en el suelo mientras Goku se encontraba delante de ellas, las Mane 7 observaron las Esferas Del Dragón con intriga por saber cómo harán para traer lo que Bills pedía.

-¡Sal de ahí Shenlong, y cumple nuestro deseos!-. Gritó Bulma a las Esferas.

-¿Le está hablando a esas pelotas raras?-. Susurró Rainbow Dash confundida.

-No interrumpas-. Dijo Applejack.

Entonces las 7 Esferas Del Dragón comenzarían a brillar intensamente, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse mientras el resplandor de las esferas aumentaba cada vez más, de pronto una figura de color dorado saldría de las esferas en dirección hacia el cielo para sorpresa de las chicas.

-¡¿Que es esto?!-. Exclamó Rarity impresionada.

-Ahora conocerán a Shenlong-. Dijo Krilin.

La figura dorada comenzaría a tomar forma de un enorme dragón de color verde con ojos rojos que dejaría sin palabras a las Mane 7.

-¡Oh por dios esa cosa es gigante!-. Exclamo Sci-Twi con impresión.

-¡Wooooaahhhh!-. Grito Spike muy emocionado.

-¿Este...es Shenlong?-. Dijo Sunset impactada de lo que veía.

-¡Increíble!-. Susurro Fluttershy muy feliz.

-¿Estas bien Fluttershy?-. Preguntó Applejack.

-¡Es un animal muy hermoso!-. Respondió Fluttershy.

-_Puedo concederles un deseo, puede ser los que ustedes quieran_-. Dijo Shenlong.

-Shenlong, queremos saber si podrías traer al Súper Saiyajin Dios, lo que pasa es que el Señor Bills quiere pelear con el-. Explicó Goku.

-¿¡Acaso dijiste Bills!?-. Dijo Shenlong asustado mirando a su derecha, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Bills.

-¡Ho...hola Señor Bills, espero que se encuentre bien!-. Dijo Shenlong muy asustado, desconcertando a todos los presentes.

-Ah…jamás había visto a Shenlong tan asustado-. Comentó Krilin impresionado.

-Solo diles como traer al Súper Saiyajin Dios, no deseo perder mi tiempo-. Dijo Bills.

-Ah…un Dios Súper Saiyajin fue creado accidentalmente por un grupo de Saiyajines de corazón puro, que se cuestionaron las acciones malvados de sus semejantes, este salvador se encargo de derrotar a los malvados Saiyajines, pero con el tiempo ellos regresaron, dejando al planeta Vegeta en una lucha constante que devastó el planeta-. Explico Shenlong.

-¿Planeta Vegeta?...¿Saiyajines? ¿De que se trata esto?-. Dijo Sci-Twi muy confundida.

-Los Saiyajin son una antigua raza extraterrestre que solía conquistar planetas para después venderlo a un precio bastante alto a otras razas, pero los Saiyajin se extinguieron debido a la destrucción de su planeta, ahora la mayoría de sobrevivientes habitan este planeta-. Explicó Whis, respondiendo también la pregunta de Sci-Twi.

-Ah…gracias, Señor Whis...supongo-. Comentó Sci-Twi.

-¿Entonces sabes como traerlo aquí?-. Preguntó Goku.

-_No, no es un individuo como tal, sino que para que un Saiyajin adquiera ese nivel, se necesitan que 5 Saiyajines, le den su energía y espíritu a uno de corazón puro para que logre ser un Dios Súper Saiyajin…les acabo de contar un secreto muy importante, ahora me retiro-._ Después de eso la figura de Shenlong desaparecería instantáneamente mientras las 7 Esferas se elevaban en el cielo y se esparcían en direcciones diferentes por el planeta tierra mientras el cuelo volvía a la normalidad.

-¿5 Saiyajines de corazón puro eh?...Yo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks, sólo necesitamos que me den su energía para poder alcanzar ese nuevo nivel-. Dijo Goku con entusiasmo.

-Ah, no se si eres muy listo pero...el dragón dijo que 5 Saiyajines o como se digan, deben darle su energía a uno de corazón puro...eso quiere decir que no son 5, deben ser 6-. Explico Sci-Twi.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamo Goku nervioso por esa respuesta.

-¡¿Estas hablando enserio?!-. Preguntó Bulma sorprendida.

-Si, soy buena en matemáticas...se necesitan 6 Saiyajines-. Respondió Sci-Twi.

-¡Vaya, que mala suerte nos falta un Saiyajin!-. Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Oye Vegeta, ¿Tu tienes un hermano verdad?-. Preguntó Bulma.

-Si pero está en otro planeta y no se en donde es-. Respondió Vegeta.

-¡¿Ósea que no tienes ni un número de teléfono?!-. Exclamo Bulma.

-¡Suficiente!...esperaba ver algo más interesante, pero es inútil, por lo tanto destruiré la tierra y me iré a casa-. Dijo Bills alzando su brazo al cielo.

-¡Espere por favor!...en realidad si hay otro Saiyajin-. Dijo una mujer de cabello negro y corto con un vestido rojo.

-¿Ah, de que estas hablando Videl?-. Dijo Gohan.

-Bueno, en realidad aún no ha nacido-. Respondió Videl tocando su vientre.

-¿Nacido?-. pregunto Sunset un poco confundida, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba esa indirecta, -¡OH!..¿Quiere decir que usted está esperando un bebe?-. Dijo Sunset sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Eso es cierto?!-. Exclamo Gohan mirando a Videl con entusiasmo.

En ese momento todos los demás irían a felicitar a Videl mientras Bills y Whis se sentaban en una silla a la espera de que se realizara el ritual para traer al Super Saiyajin Dios, inmediatamente Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Videl formarían un circulo tomándose de las manos mientras los 5 Saiyajines a excepción de Videl, se transformaban en Super Saiyajin ordinario.

-Oye Twilight...¿Qué crees que pase?-. Preguntó Spike.

-La verdad es que no lo sé-. Respondió Sci-Twi.

Entonces una extraña aura de color gris y blanco comenzaría a reemplazar el color dorado de la transformación del Super Saiyajin ordinario mientras que un fuerte resplandor comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Goku mientras el sentía que un nuevo poder nunca antes visto emanaba en su interior, segundos después los Saiyajines y Videl se alejaron unos cuantos centímetros de Goku.

Todos los presentes observaron a Goku, quien tenía un ligero cambio en su apariencia pero su poder había aumentado aún más de lo que ya era, el cabello de Goku había cambiado de su anterior color negro, a un color rojo brillante junto con el color de sus ojos y ceja, además de que su musculatura se redujo notablemente mientras pequeños destellos de luz rodeaban su cuerpo.

-¡Vaya!-. Exclamo Krilin impactado.

-...¿Eso es un Dios Super Saiyajin?-. Dijo Sunset un poco confundida al ver que Goku no había cambiado mucho de apariencia.

-Su cabello…es rojo-. Dijo Applejack.

-¡Wow...tiene un estilo increíble!-. Exclamo Rarity muy entusiasmada.

Whis observo a Goku y fácilmente se dio cuenta de que el Saiyajin se había convertido en Dios, -Señor Bills, parece que finalmente lo ha logrado-. Dijo Whis.

-Si, me doy cuenta- Respondió Bills, interesado en lo que veía.

-Es un color muy bonito-. Comento Fluttershy.

-Si, si, si, su cabello rojo es un buen color y todo eso…¿pero que tan fuerte es?-. Pregunto Rainbow Dash quien no se había sorprendido con la nueva transformación de Goku.

-Es cierto, tu apariencia es diferente pero lo que importa es el nivel de fuerza que tienes-. Dijo Bills levantándose de la silla.

-...Solo hay una forma de averiguar eso-. Dijo Goku seriamente.

-Lo mismo digo-. Comento Bills acercándose a Goku.

Ambos guerreros se mirarían a los ojos fijamente mientras se elevaban en el cielo mientras el aura de dorada de Super Saiyajin cambiaba de color y de apariencia, ahora era de color rojo brillante y la nueva apariencia del aura era como el fuego, las Mane 7 enfocaron su mirada en ambos guerreros que estaban dispuestos a luchar.

-¿Quién crees que gane de esto?-. Pregunto Sci-Twi un poco nerviosa.

-No lo sé...pero definitivamente esto será una _**Batalla De Los Dioses-.**_ Dijo Sunset seriamente.

_Finalmente…Goku ha alcanzado el Super Saiyajin Dios con la ayuda de sus amigos, sin embargo…Bills no parece sorprenderse con el nuevo poder que ha adquirido Goku, mientras que las Mane 7 están confiando en alguien que acaban de conocer, para que salve este nuevo mundo al que han llegado...¿Sera capaz Goku de vencer a Bills el destructor?_


End file.
